


Материал для выводов

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM



Series: Программа будущего Республики [1]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Студенческое не АУ, педагогическая поэма, школьные годы чудесные
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: В «Программе будущего Галактики» любят обучающие игры.





	Материал для выводов

Дроид-консультант вывел на старый простенький монитор результаты вычислений. Все столпились вокруг, стараясь не толкаться и заглядывая друг другу через плечо. Но уже через пару секунд оживлённый гомон начал утихать, переходя в тихое огорчённое бормотание.  
Модель 4а не оправдала надежд. Она была лучше, чем первые три модели, и уж точно лучше, чем модель 4б, но победы по-прежнему не гарантировала.  
До завершения игры «Тысячелетие Республики» оставалась неделя, и на финишную прямую команда, негласным капитаном которой был Орсон Кренник, выходила лидером. Они возглавили зачёт уже на вторую неделю и за всю игру ни разу не пропустили никого вперёд. Но ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло. Разрыв между ними и постоянно меняющимися преследователями все время казался слишком маленьким. И чем дольше им удавалось удержаться наверху, тем важнее становилась победа. Только за это утро они переругались трижды, нарушая все правила ведения дискуссии и даже переходя на личности. Теперь, усевшись обратно за стол, автор модели 4а негромко извинился перед автором модели 4б, и они дружно зарылись обратно в расчёты.  
Кренник отвернулся и окинул взглядом аудиторию, в которой за последние недели они провели куда больше времени, чем в любом другом месте, включая лекционные залы.  
«Тысячелетие Республики» была одной из командных стратегий, разновидности которых ежегодно предлагались студентам «Программы будущего» в качестве дополнительных занятий. Участвующие команды играли за правительство выбранной ими вымышленной звёздной системы, строя в ней цивилизацию. Каждая неделя реального времени приравнивалась к ста годам в игре, и значительно корректировать выбранную стратегию на ходу было трудно — всё происходило слишком быстро, а ещё надо было успевать учиться. Поэтому каждая стратегическая сессия проходила в боях за наилучшее возможное решение и занимала по полдня. Принятые законы переводились в цифры и формулы и загонялись в компьютер, который рассчитывал успешность этих моделей и выводил турнирную таблицу. Ради реалистичности факторы, повлиявшие на результат, до конца игры не раскрывались, поэтому на вторую неделю каждая команда уже написала свою программу, предсказывающую расчёты главного компьютера.  
Предложенная организаторами звёздная система изначально представляла собой бесконечные столбики цифр. Первым заданием игры было смоделировать свой мир во плоти: набросать карту поверхности, придумать названия городов, дать имена самым выдающимся уроженцам. И теперь Орсона окружали плоды их творчества. Государственная эмблема украшала дверь. Рядом на стенах расположились девизы и лозунги, актуальные на разных исторических этапах. Призрачно поблескивала в углу голограмма их планетарной системы. Среди бумаг с расчётами и пустых чашек из-под кафа лежала задетая кем-то во время жаркой дискуссии табличка «Комитет стратегического развития». По обе стороны окна висели наброски городских пейзажей и отдельных зданий, которые нарисовал сам Орсон. На самом большом рисунке было изображено здание со сложной ступенчатой архитектурой, украшенное величественным шпилем. Здание правительства Сатель. Именно в нём, как предполагалось, они сейчас и находились.  
Пропустив прошлогоднюю игру — первый год в «Программе» был и без того перенасыщен событиями, — на эту Кренник прибежал записываться одним из первых. Слишком занимательно выглядели ученики, несколько недель подряд на всех переменах обсуждавшие игровой процесс. К тому же Кренник почти случайно, к собственному удивлению, выяснил, что Гален Эрсо, который был на два года его старше, ещё ни разу в игре не участвовал.  
— Да как-то знаешь, — пожал плечами тот, — это всё время совпадает с первенством по теоретической физике. Надо же выбирать.  
— И как, тебе ещё не надоело быть первым по теоретической физике? — переспросил Кренник. — Пошли записываться. Как мы захватим Галактику, если тебе неинтересно играть в политику?  
Сейчас Эрсо сидел у него за спиной, чуть в стороне от общего стола, и, казалось, совершенно не обращал внимания на происходившее вокруг. Вокруг него лежало сразу несколько листов бумаги, на которых он одновременно записывал свои подсчёты. В развернувшихся недавно баталиях он участия практически не принимал, кинув во время дискуссии от силы пару фраз. Поначалу такая его манера поведения приводила группу в недоумение, его всячески пытались растормошить и включить в дискуссию; Кренник даже напрягался пару раз, готовый вступиться. Но потом оказалось, что именно его идеи, высказанные после продолжительного молчания, несколько раз выводили команду вперёд. Тогда его оставили в покое и, более того, с надеждой смотрели в его сторону, когда он зарывался в свои расчеты. Кренник исключением не был.  
«Давай, Гален, ты нам очень нужен», — обратился Орсон про себя к макушке Галена. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Гален поднял голову, встретился с ним глазами и кривовато улыбнулся, прежде чем снова уткнуться в бумаги.  
— Может, стоит подкорректировать программу? — Кренник повернулся в сторону Дагио Белькоза, главного программиста команды, но его перебили:  
— Ага, давайте её корректировать, пока она не покажет то, что нам нужно. Прекрасная мысль. Жаль, главный компьютер не подкорректировать.  
— Слушайте, но ведь погрешность учитывается в обе стороны...  
— Угу. Будем жить надеждой. Зачем вообще точные прогнозы?  
— Мы упустили один момент... — Эрсо не повысил голос, и только какая-то подсознательная чуйка позволила Креннику услышать его в разгоревшемся споре. Он резко ударил раскрытой ладонью по столу, призывая к молчанию, и обернулся к Эрсо. Его примеру последовали остальные.  
— Если мы разрешим неограниченную разработку полезных ископаемых, снимем запрет на вредные выбросы в окружающую среду, отменим антимонопольный закон, распустим профсоюзы, сократим затраты на образование, урежем социальное обеспечение... Сокращение продолжительности жизни может повлиять на итоговый результат, но если мы параллельно внедрим соответствующую демографическую политику, то за счет увеличения рождаемости сможем это компенсировать. И тогда к концу периода мы выходим на пиковые показатели.  
Гален замолчал, стряхнул чёлку с глаз и скользнул взглядом по застывшим лицам ребят. Воцарилась тишина. А потом кто-то за спиной Орсона неуверенно возразил:  
— Но это же приведёт к коллапсу.  
— Это было бы катастрофой для дальнейшего развития системы, — согласился Гален. — Но ведь никакого дальнейшего развития не будет. Игра заканчивается. Сейчас это всё только цифры, и одни всё ещё имеют значение, а другие — уже нет.  
Команда начала переглядываться.  
— Это что, получается, столько строили, а теперь развалить?..  
— Но мы же выступали лучше, чем все команды за предыдущие годы. Такие показатели...  
— Но ведь игра и правда заканчивается.  
— Я понимаю, что это рационально, но звучит как-то неприятно. Сначала играли на процветание системы, а в последний момент развернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов и выжали её до капли?  
А потом Белькоз попросил:  
— Можно твои расчеты? — и потянулся через Орсона за ворохом бумажек, который протянул ему Гален. Группа столпилась вокруг него, пытаясь расшифровать записи Эрсо. Кренник даже не пошевелился — никогда не видел смысла проверять Галена. Он прекрасно умел считать. Вот только не всегда точно оценивал социальную ситуацию.  
— Это может быть решением.  
— Ага, как же. Уничтожение цивилизации может быть решением.  
— Но Гален прав. Игра заканчивается!  
Послышалось тихое пиликанье дроида, в которого начали вносить данные. Кренник почувствовал укол в правом виске — предвестник мигрени — и аккуратно потер его пальцем. Еще раз окинул взглядом аудиторию. Солнце медленно ползло по стене от девиза «Ради вечности» к лозунгу «На благо каждого». Креннику стало тоскливо. То, что предлагал Гален, могло отлично выглядеть на бумаге, но не всегда работало в реальности, и то, что он сейчас придумал, было слишком мерзко, чтобы оказаться правильным ответом.  
— У меня есть результаты, — объявил дроид, выводя итоги расчётов на монитор.  
Всматриваться в детали необходимости не было — линия основного графика гордо взмывала вверх, прежде чем рухнуть почти к нулю, но уже за вертикальной линией, отмерявшей конец периода. Команда выдохнула.  
— Вроде всё посчитано верно.  
— Это тот самый скачок, которого мы хотели!  
— Я не понимаю, разве так можно? Устроить диктатуру и так победить?  
— Да ну вас. У нас самый высокий уровень жизни! Не может быть, что зря старались!  
Орсон вдохнул, выдохнул и развернулся к команде, большая часть которой столпилась у дроида, изредка поглядывая на монитор.  
— Господа, — обращение прозвучало немного претенциозно, но привлекло необходимое внимание. — Я понимаю, что все устали, но у меня плохое предчувствие насчёт этого. Кажется, вы забыли, что это всё — обучающая игра. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что в рамках обучающего процесса подобная стратегия может оказаться выигрышной. Мы что-то упускаем.  
— Все рассчитано точно, до сотой процента, — сказал Белькоз, не отрываясь от датапада. — Эрсо прав. Это наш скачок.  
— Рассчитано точно, но с учётом тех факторов, о которых мы знаем. А те, о которых нет? Организаторы ведь тоже прекрасно понимают, что игра заканчивается. Могут существовать компенсаторные механизмы, о которых мы не подозреваем и которые нивелируют кажущуюся очевидной успешность такой стратегии, — Креннику едва хватило воздуха, чтобы завершить фразу на одном дыхании.  
Команда снова застыла, в этот раз глядя на Орсона.  
— Это например?  
— Вам не кажется, что если мы введём подобный режим, неизбежно возникнет движение сопротивления? История знает такие примеры, а в нашей программе это не учтено. Раньше мы таких радикальных мер не предпринимали. Наоборот, действовали на увеличение благосостояния жителей. А что будет, когда начнем действовать иначе?  
— Перекинем часть бюджета на финансирование полиции и армии.  
— Да, и конфликт перерастет в гражданскую войну. А её влияние мы сейчас можем предсказать только очень примерно.  
Команда зашепталась.  
— Орсон дело говорит. Не может такое остаться без последствий.  
— Я тоже чувствую, что тут есть подвох...  
— Но Эрсо точно всё верно посчитал.  
— Гален всё посчитал верно, — Кренник чуть повысил голос, — но считал исключительно по тем факторам, которые мы вычислили в процессе игры. А такой ситуации у нас не было. С какой точностью мы можем предсказать последствия?  
Белькоз задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
— Могу дописать надстройку, но точность расчётов будет так себе.  
Кренник развёл руками.  
— При этом очевидно, что негативных последствий — плохо просчитываемых негативных последствий — нам не избежать. Мы же играем за правительство целой системы. Наплевать на благополучие граждан, выжать всё, что можно, а после нас хоть потоп? Это что, звучит логично?  
— Орсон прав, слишком много сложно прогнозируемых рисков, — сказал Белькоз.  
— Да, давайте держаться нашей линии. Хорошо же все получалось. Таких резких скачков просто не может быть.  
— Доработаем модель 4а. Лично я предлагаю пересмотреть положение о безусловном доходе.  
Команда принялась рассаживаться, включая датапады. Кто-то поправил на столе табличку «Комитет стратегического развития».  
Кренник выдохнул и неожиданно понял, что всё это время сжимал кулаки. Расслабился и обернулся к Галену. Тот дёрнул уголком губ и жестом показал, что сходит за кафом.  
Где-то в глубине души Орсон всегда знал, что у него очень опасный друг. Когда Гален находил самый правильный ответ, всё остальное он начинал рассматривать как полумеры и идти на компромиссы был не способен. Окончательное решение, впрочем, всегда оставалось за Кренником...

Результаты оглашались, как и на всех предыдущих этапах, в вестибюле учебного корпуса. Только в этот раз здесь собрались все: и члены команд, и несколько десятков самых активных болельщиков. Даже дроиды-консультанты столпились в уголке.  
Кренник стоял в окружении своей команды почти перед самым экраном, на котором должны были появиться результаты, и нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Время от времени он задевал плечом стоящего рядом Эрсо, и они взволнованно переглядывались.  
Когда экран загорелся, в вестибюле поднялся шум и началось движение. Не обращая на происходящее внимания, Кренник протолкался в первый ряд, пристально вглядываясь в цифры на экране. Строчки забегали, показывая развёрнутую статистику, а потом снова общие баллы, и Кренник запутался, не понимая, откуда взялись эти странные цифры, совсем не совпадающие с их расчётами. И только потом понял: их команда пришла второй. Они проиграли. По позвоночнику Кренника пополз неприятный холодок. Ему показалось, что вся его команда смотрит ему в спину, но обернуться не решился. Вместо этого он перевел взгляд на строчку с победителем.  
Система Эндель, тащившаяся всю игру на четвертом месте, обогнала их почти на сотню очков.  
Кренник попытался вспомнить расчеты Галена. Сколько очков принесла бы команде та стратегия? А с учетом предыдущих результатов Эндель? Орсон замер. Выходило слишком точно. Или он подтягивал реальность под ожидания, или победившая команда додумалась до той же стратегии, которую предлагал Эрсо.  
Ему вспомнился первый курс, когда весь учебный процесс сводился к постоянным напоминаниям, что они ничего ещё не понимают. Сейчас он понимал только то, что случившееся было его личной ошибкой.

Перед финальной встречей с куратором в аудитории стоял нерадостный гул. До сих пор никто до конца не мог поверить, что они проиграли. Сидевшие в первом ряду Кренник и Эрсо выглядели мрачнее самой грозовой тучи.  
После оглашения результатов каждый член команды счел своим долгом подойти к Орсону и сказать, что решение принималось всеми и что он не виноват. Вопреки ожиданиям, ему от этого становилось только хуже.  
— У вас получилась отличная и динамично развивающаяся цивилизация. И все ваши модели были очень хороши, — начала разбор полетов их куратор, миниатюрная амаранка в очках-половинках. — Только на последних этапах в вашем случае уже не осталось возможности сделать резкий скачок, вы исчерпали варианты. Но если бы вы начали вкладываться в возобновляемые ресурсы лет двести назад...  
— Извините, профессор, — перебили с третьего ряда. — У нас была возможность резкого скачка. Только мы от неё отказались.  
Услышав это «отказались», Кренник до боли сжал челюсти.  
— Скажите, Эндель ведь ею воспользовалась? Этой стратегией?  
Куратор мягко улыбнулась в ответ на их нетерпение.  
— Да, они тоже придумали стратегию, похожую на ту, которую вы отвергли. И применили её.  
По аудитории пронёсся ропот.  
— Значит, они выиграли, отправив свою систему в топку? Разве так можно? Это же противоречит задачам игры.  
— Это дыра в вашей программе!  
— Я понимаю ваши чувства. Это неприятная ситуация. Но в реальной жизни она тоже могла бы возникнуть. Кто-то может воспользоваться средствами, которые вы сочли неприемлемыми. Но это не обязательно значит, что вы поступили неправильно. Вы поступили согласно ценностям «Программы будущего». В каком-то смысле именно вы победили. Потому что смогли сохранить их под давлением.  
Аудитория притихла.  
— Помните эксперименты, о которых вы читали? Как легко утратить ориентиры, попав под влияние авторитета, оказавшись в ситуации стресса или пожелав быстрого результата. Гален Эрсо в вашей группе отыграл роль такого авторитета. Советчика, который не ошибается. Но вы смогли удержаться, потому что вам оказалась неприятна сама мысль о том, чтобы разрушить что-то, что вы так хорошо и долго строили. После всех выполненных вами заданий по созданию вашей системы, после того, как вы много недель делали всё возможное, чтобы ваша цивилизация жила всё лучше и лучше — наоборот, было бы нечестно, если бы вы могли переступить через это.  
— Так это была проверка, профессор? — поинтересовался Белькоз, отличавшийся иногда цинизмом, достойным матёрого эсбешника. — У системы Эндель теперь записано в личном деле, что они социопаты?  
— Это обучающая игра, Дагио. Они тоже чему-то научились. Как и вы.  
— Если вы хотели, чтобы мы научились поступать правильно, — голос Орсона прозвучал слишком звонко, и все обернулись к нему, — то вы должны были дать нам победить.  
— Кстати, да, — подхватил Белькоз. — Как-то не по методичке. Разве не должно подкрепление следовать одновременно с действием? Дайте хоть конфетку, что ли...  
— Я смотрю, вы, Белькоз, интересуетесь поведенческой психологией. Не хотите подготовить доклад? Я вам пришлю список литературы.  
— А это сейчас было негативное подкрепление комментариев с места? Молчу, молчу...— буркнул тот.  
В воцарившейся на мгновение тишине заговорил Эрсо:  
— Профессор, я правильно понял, что вы хотите сказать, что победа не в том, чтобы выиграть сейчас, а в том, чтобы сохранить принципы?  
Куратор кивнула ему и подняла голову, чтобы окинуть взглядом всю аудиторию.  
— Иногда, Гален, принимая правильные решения, вы будете чувствовать себя проигравшими. А кто-то, выбравший другой путь, будет казаться победителем. Быть может, выигрыш не наступит в течение всей вашей жизни. Но вы — «Программа будущего Республики». И не стоит забывать ключевое слово в этом названии. Вы должны работать ради будущего.  
На этом месте Кренник утратил интерес к дальнейшему разговору. Он не хотел, чтобы ему рассказывали, что не быть способным выиграть — это нормально.

После окончания встречи Эрсо сам позвал Кренника на перекур, что случалось с ним нечасто. Но теперь стоял, задумавшись о чем-то, прячась в короткой тени брентаальской сирени, и скорее стряхивал пепел, чем по-настоящему курил.  
Кренник прищурился на нещадно припекавшем полуденном солнце и затянулся сигаретой, показавшейся ему на удивление гадкой. Бросил на Галена быстрый взгляд, прежде чем сказать:  
— Извини. Надо было принять твою стратегию. Мы бы победили.  
Гален поднял на него глаза с явным удивлением:  
— Ты же был прав. Нельзя так поступать. Когда я считал цифры, я вообще не рассматривал, что за ними должно стоять. Если кто-нибудь из нас должен будет принимать такие решения, он тоже будет видеть только цифры.  
Орсон Кренник щурился на солнце и думал. Получалось, что правильный выбор не всегда гарантировал результат. Получалось, что нужно выбирать между этичным и эффективным.  
— Муть. Тот, кто не сможет принимать такие решения, так и останется вторым, — подытожил он и щелчком отправил сигарету в обрыв.


End file.
